


Blue Bolognese

by sonic_spoondriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Texting, the one where they have a group chat and watch Dark on their nights in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonic_spoondriver/pseuds/sonic_spoondriver
Summary: James Smith has a quiet night in with his significant others.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blue Bolognese

**Author's Note:**

> 11's name is James just so I can make a jammy dodgers joke, that's it.

> **⭐️Poncho Bois⭐️**
> 
> _Friday 21:03_
> 
> **Rory the Roman:** almost home
> 
> **Rory the Roman:** if you two are at it when I get in I’ll riot
> 
> **artful jammy dodger:** if by “at it” you mean “making our beautiful boyfriend dinner” then get your pitchfork ready
> 
> **duckpond:** god it’s like he doesn’t trust us
> 
> **duckpond:** actually I had to stop james from putting food colouring in the sauce
> 
> **duckpond:** you shouldn’t trust us 🤫

“But _Amelia_ , it would have been blue bolognese!” James pouts, putting his phone down on the kitchen table.

Amy sends a last message to Rory before getting up to check on the meal in question.

“That’s the point Jam,” she laughs. “It would have been almost as bad as that fish pudding you made last week.”

“Fish fingers and custard were a match made in heaven, and I stand by that,” he says, standing to get the plates out.

“Honeys I’m home,” Rory’s tired drawl echos from the corridor. He shrugs off his hoodie to reveal his crumpled blue hospital scrubs underneath.

“Ror-ay!” James tackles him from behind, lifting him into a spiralling hug. Letting him go, he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“There’s clothes for you on the radiator upstairs, Amy’ll kill us if we let dinner go cold.”

Now wearing a soft pair of worn jeans and a radiator-warmed jumper, Rory sits down at the round little table in the kitchen. James serves up spaghetti bolognese onto three navy blue plates and as he sits down, Amy straightens his ever-present bowtie — tonight its a red number, supporting a pattern of smaller white bowties.

“To my boys!” Amy says, raising her wine glass and kissing both men on the cheek.

“To all of us!” James chimes in, taking a swig of wine and then looking down in immediate regret.

Rory stifles a chuckle, “want some orange juice?”

“Please,” he says, looking forlornly at the glass of wine.

The meal was good, although Amy admits it could have been improved with the addition of blue sauce. They migrate to the living room to watch _Dark_ , a German sci-fi that the three enjoy together in their little intersecting free time. Rory would work late tomorrow as always and Amy had two photoshoots; even James would be busy working on his PhD, but for now, they are together.

They nestle together on the sofa, eventually giving up on the complicated time travel plot and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
